Soba ni Iru Kara
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Semua hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ku tau, tak pernah kulihat, tak pernah kurasa, tak pernah kupahami, sekarang aku mengetahuinya. Aku melihatnya. Aku merasakannya. Dan aku memahaminya. Karena aku di sisimu. Selalu di sisimu./OS/Dedicated for Mom's Saku B'day/RnR/Arigatou


**#CherryBday 28'3'15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Soba ni Iru Kara ( Karena Aku Disisimu )**

**Judul dari Ost Naruto by Amadori**

**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo berhamburan, abal, ancur, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Summary : Semua hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ku tau, tak pernah kulihat, tak pernah kurasa, tak pernah kupahami, sekarang aku mengetahuinya. Aku melihatnya. Aku merasakannya. Dan aku memahaminya. Karena aku di sisimu. Selalu di sisimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Happy Reading*****

'Ckiiittt'

'Bruuuk'

'Duaaagh'

Bunyi rem yang berdecit tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Suara dentuman dan hempasan tubuh yang seketika tergeletak di aspal jalanan, dengan darah yang bersimbah membanjiri jalanan Konoha, membuat orang-orang memandang nanar kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi.

Seorang pria tampan dengan helaian raven dan onyx yang telah menutup tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Mobil-mobilpun berhenti. Seketika tubuh pemuda itu telah dikelilingi oleh kerumunan orang.

Sasuke POV on

Aku seperti ditarik dari tubuhku sendiri. Kurasakan aku melayang di udara. Hei, apa ini? Aku tak bisa menyentuhkan kakiku ke tanah. Kulihat sekelilingku telah ramai oleh kerumunan orang.

'Sedang apa mereka?' batinku. Aku menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dan dapat kulihat tubuhku yang bersimbah darah tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi kenapa aku masih berada di dunia ini? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah berada di dunia lain?

Aku mencoba mengingat dan menetralisir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan aku ingat. Tadi aku berjalan dengan langkah tergesa untuk menjauh dari sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan. Aku kecewa dan sakit hati melihat Karin kekasihku ternyata menduakan aku dengan sahabatku sendiri. Aku terus berjalan sambil merutuk dalam hati. Merutuki kebodohanku. Uchiha yang bodoh sehingga bisa-bisanya dipermainkan.

Aku melamun di tengah langkahku, hingga suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan berkali-kali menyadarkanku. Mobil dengan kecepatan penuh itu berusaha menghentikan lajunya, tapi terlambat. Aku pun tak dapat menghindar. Hingga akhirnya aku tertabrak dan terhempas.

Dapat kudengar dengan jelas, orang-orang mulai berteriak.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!"

"Dia masih bernafas."

"Apa ada yang mengenal orang ini?"

Tak lama kemudian, kulihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda melintasi jalan ini. Dia teman sekelasku, Haruno Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang, berusaha menyusup masuk untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi?

Dapat ku dengar dia berbisik tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya. Kedua emarald indahnya itu terbelalak memandangi tubuhku yang tak berdaya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Hei, apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa kau tak salah menyebut namaku, Haruno? Bukankah biasanya kau memanggilku Uchiha-san? Yah, aku memang tak dekat dengannya. Selain dia orang yang pendiam di kelasku, dia juga terlihat anti sosial. Dia sering menyendiri. Sebenarnya sama saja denganku.

Dia mendekati tubuhku yang bersimbah darah. Kemudian dia mengatakan pada orang-orang itu, kalau dia teman sekelasku. Kukira dia akan pura-pura tidak tau dan pergi pulang. Sungguh kenyataan yang tak kusangka.

Tak lama ambulan datang. Mereka menggotong tubuhku masuk ke dalam ambulan dan Haruno pun ikut masuk. Aku? Tentu saja aku ikut masuk. Ada tubuhku disana. Ambulanpun mulai berjalan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sasuke POV off

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam, ambulan tiba di rumah sakit. Para perawat dengan sigap membawa tubuh Sasuke ke ruang UGD. Sakura mondar-mandir tak karuan di depan ruang UGD. Dia berusaha menghubungi keluarga Sasuke, tapi masih belum mendapat jawaban.

Sasuke? Dia hanya duduk santai dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Hey Sasuke, tak khawatirkah kau akan keadaanmu sendiri?

Proses operasi berjalan sangat lama. Hingga Sakura yang sudah merasa lelah akhirnya duduk disamping Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menjadi hantu. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada lantai rumah sakit. Tak lama liquid bening menetes dari emeraldnya dan membentur lantai.

"Kami-sama, kumohon, selamatkan dia," ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke yang sedang berada disamping Sakura, memandang tak percaya pada gadis musim semi itu. Dia pandang lekat gadis itu.

_"Haruno, kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Kenapa kau menangisi orang yang tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu? Bahkan orang tuaku saja tidak mempunyai ikatan batin padaku? Terbukti dengan tidak bisa dihubunginya mereka."_ Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar, tanpa peduli Sakura mendengarnya atau tidak.

Tak lama, seorang dokter paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan helaian blonde yang dikuncir dua keluar dari ruang UGD. Sakura langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah dokter yang diketahui bernama Tsunade. Sasukepun mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Dokter Tsunade, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura begitu dokter itu telah ada di hadapannya.

"Keadaannya masih kritis Nona," ucap Tsunade.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi sayangnya di rumah sakit ini sedang kehabisan stock darah yang ia perlukan. Apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya? Satu-satunya harapan adalah keluarganya. Karena di rumah sakit yang terdekat dari sinipun, sedang tidak mempunyai stock darah yang dimiliki pemuda itu." Tsunade memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi keluarganya sejak tadi. Tapi masih belum ada jawaban," ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya apa golongan darahnya?" tanya Sakura.

"AB," ucap Tsunade singkat.

"Golongan darahku juga AB. Ambillah darahku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya jika tidak cepat dilakukan tindakan," ucap Sakura mantap.

Tsunade mengangguk. Kemudian ia berkata, "Baiklah, ayo ikut aku!"

_"Haruno, kau serius ingin menyumbangkan darahmu hanya untuk orang sepertiku?"_ Lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya pada orang yang tak dapat mendengarnya dan sudah pasti tak dapat menjawabnya.

Sakurapun mengikuti langkah Tsunade menuju ruang rawat untuk diambil darahnya. Dan Sasukepun, seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti langkah induknya, diapun terus mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi.

Di ruang rawat, Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sasuke dengan setia menunggu Sakura yang sedang di ambil darahnya. Dia bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, serta onyx yang tak pernah lepas dari gadis musim semi itu.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai proses pengambilan darahnya, Sakura ijin pulang. Dia telah berkata pada dokter untuk memberitahukan perkembangan Sasuke. Dia juga berkata akan berusaha terus untuk menghubungi keluarga Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, seperti biasa selalu mengikuti Sakura. Seolah tak peduli dirinya masih akan tetap bertahan hidup atau tidak.

Sakura sampai di rumah sekitar pukul setengah enam pagi. Dia bergegas membersihkan diri dan bersiap berangkat sekolah. Dia memang lelah, tapi ia singkirkan semua rasa lelah itu, mengingat betapa sulitnya ia menjalani hidup. Dia hidup sendiri dan harus membayar uang sekolahnya sendiri. Makanya, ia merasa sayang jika harus bolos, meski hanya satu hari.

_"Haruno, apa kau tidak salah? Kau ingin berangkat sekolah, heh? Apa kau tidak lelah? Bukankah kau belum tidur semenjak semalam?"_ Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu Sasuke layangkan tepat di depan wajah Sakura, meski Sakura tak dapat mendengar ataupun melihatnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke terus mengikuti Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun juga ia merasa khawatir pada gadis musim semi ini. Gadis yang telah menolongnya.

Begitu sampai sekolah, Sakura langsung menemui wali kelas X-A, Hatake Kakashi untuk memberitahukan tentang kecelakaan Sasuke.

SKIP

Jam istirahat, Sakura yang sudah tak tahan dengan rasa kantuk yang menderanya, berjalan gontai menuju atap sekolah. Begitu sampai di atap sekolah, ia rebahkan badannya, dan menutup kedua emerald indahnya. Semilir angin yang berhembus ringan memainkan helaian soft pinknya. Sakurapun akhirnya tertidur.

Sementara Sasuke, dia duduk di samping Sakura, memandang lekat Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasinya wajahnya. Senyum yang belum pernah terlihat oleh siswi KHS. Senyum yang akan membuat para fangirlnya meleleh jika melihatnya, bahkan authorpun ikut meleleh.

_"Jadi disini ya, tempatmu menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Pantas saja, aku jarang melihatmu berbaur. Arigatou Sakura. Ternyata kau berbeda dengan pandanganku selama ini. Kau berbeda dengan para fangirlku. Bahkan sangat berbeda dengan Karin."_ Entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke tidak merasakan hatinya sakit, seperti malam itu. Melihat Sakura, membuat hatinya senang dan melupakan semua kesedihannya.

Ia terus memandang Sakura dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sebenarnya kalau bisa, ia ingin mengusap lembut helaian merah muda Sakura. Bahkan ia ingin mengelus pipi chubby Sakura.

SKIP

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura menyempatkan diri pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui perkembangan Sasuke. Saat itu kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Tsunade. Tsunade bilang, Sasuke sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu ia siuman.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang, karena ia harus bekerja paruh waktu di cafe.

Sasuke sungguh kagum dengan Sakura. Dimata Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup mandiri di usianya yang masih muda. Dia hidup sendiri, dan membiayai kebutuhan hidup dan sekolahnya sendiri. Tapi gadis itu selalu terlihat bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya mengandalkan harta kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ia tak pernah bersyukur. Ia selalu membuat masalah. Sampai akhirnya kini orang tuanya seolah tak peduli dengan keadaannya. Bahkan mereka belum tau kalau ia kecelakaan.

_"Sakura, karena aku disisimu, aku jadi lebih memaknai kehidupan. Karena aku di sisimu, aku tau arti kerja keras dan pengorbanan. Karena aku disisimu, kurasa aku jadi sedikit dewasa."_ Sasuke terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu, di tengah asyiknya memandangi Sakura yang tengah bekerja.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari cafe, Sakura mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan di sekolah. Ia pun menyalin catatan untuk Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke tidak ketinggalan pelajaran karena ketidak hadirannya. Sementara Sasuke duduk manis di depan Sakura, memandangi betapa giatnya dia melakukan semua itu untuk Sasuke.

_"Sakura, harusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot seperti itu. Kau tahu kan aku ini jenius. Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku, heh?"_ Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat kegigihan Sakura. Sekaligus berterima kasih, atas apa yang gadis itu lakukan untuknya. Dia terus bergumam meski sudah tau tak akan ditanggapi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia pun menyiapkan baju seragam sekolah dan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Sakura memutuskan untuk menjaga Sasuke, karena belum ada satupun dari keluarga Sasuke yang dapat dihubungi. Ia membawa seragamnya, agar ia tak perlu repot-repot pulang kerumah. Jadi, ia bisa berangkat ke sekolah dari rumah sakit. Selain menghemat waktu, itu juga akan menghemat tenaganya.

_"Sakura, harusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot menginap di rumah sakit hanya untuk menjagaku,"_ ucap Sasuke lirih. Rasanya tak tega melihat ketulusan Sakura. Ia khawatir kondisi seperti ini malah akan mengganggu kesehatannya.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, tak seperti biasanya Sakura langsung pulang ke rumah. Setelah seminggu bolak-balik dari sekolah ke rumah sakit, ke cafe, ke rumah, dan berakhir menginap di rumah sakit, hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya menginap. Besok keluarga Sasuke akan tiba di Konoha. Pihak rumah sakit sudah berhasil menghubungi keluarganya. Dan karena besok hari Minggu, ia tak perlu membawa baju seragam untuk menginap di rumah sakit.

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sakura duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan Sasuke duduk di lantai dengan bersila dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Ia memandang heran wajah Sakura yang dari tadi ditekuk.

"_Hei, kau kenapa Sakura? Tidak biasanya kau tak bersemangat seperti ini?_" Sasuke terus memandang heran ke arah Sakura.

Sakura membuka laci di samping ranjangnya. Dia mengeluarkan selembar foto. Foto yang di dalamnya ada dirinya, Sasuke, dan salah satu temannya yang lain. Sasuke yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Sakura, langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Sakura. Dia dapat melihat, apa yang sedang Sakura lihat. Dia diam mengamati, menunggu reaksi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini hari terakhir aku bisa menjagamu. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang jika aku bisa berbuat sesuatu untukmu. Kuharap kau segera membuka matamu. Agar aku tak perlu khawatir lagi padamu." Sakura terus memandang lekat foto itu. Suara isak tangis mulai terdengar.

"Andai aku bisa, rasanya ingin sekali saja aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Kau tau, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu Sasuke-kun. Tapi, untuk dekat denganmu, entah kenapa aku tak mempunyai keberanian. Karena statusku dan statusmu sangat jauh berbeda. Aku ... Aku bagaikan pungguk yang merindukan rembulan. Untuk memiliki rasa suka ini, harusnya aku tak pantas. Salahkan hatiku yang lancang mencintaimu. Salahkan perasaanku yang tak dapat kutahan. Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu? Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa cintaku harus tertuju padamu? Aku bahagia dan tersiksa di saat yang sama Sasuke! Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari belakang. Aku selalu berusaha agar bisa berdiri berdampingan denganmu. Nyatanya, aku tak akan pernah bisa berdiri berdampingan denganmu. Kami-sama, kenapa hatiku harus tertuju padanya?" Sakura menangis terisak, menumpahkan segala perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam. Seolah selembar foto itu menjadi teman terbaik baginya. Teman yang bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ini. Pendengar yang baik untuk menumpahkan segala emosinya.

Taukah kau Sakura, orang yang kau maksud sedang ada di sampingmu sekarang. Dia mendengarmu. Mendengar semua perasaan yang kau sampaikan. Perasaanmu sudah tersampaikan padanya.

Sasuke menatap nanar Sakura. Sakura yang tengah menangis pilu dan terisak. Entah kenapa, hati Sasuke senang dan sakit di saat bersamaan. Dia merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar ungkapan perasaan Sakura. Lalu ia sedih melihat gadis musim semi itu menangis terisak seperti itu. Andai ia bisa, ia ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi gadis musim semi itu. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa menyentuh Sakura sama sekali.

Setelah puas Sakura mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam, ia bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

SKIP

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sakura bergegas menuju ruang rawat Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke tak pernah lepas memandang Sakura. Entah keberanian dari mana yang Sakura dapatkan, tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian raven Sasuke. Jiwa Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura, hanya bisa tersenyum dan merona. Setelah puas mengusap helaian ravennya, tangannya turun menyentuh wajah putih Sasuke.

Sakura berkata lirih, "Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, aku menyentuhmu di saat kau tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Ijinkan aku melakukan ini. Meski kau akan marah jika mengetahui hal ini, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu sekali ini saja."

.

.

.

Sasuke POV on

Lembut. Hangat. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan sentuhannya. Melihatnya mengelus helaian ravenku dengan penuh kasih sayang, seketika hatiku merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhku. Saat dia mengelus lembut wajahku, entah mengapa dapat kurasakan tangan lembut itu. Mungkinkah perasaannya yang tulus tersampaikan, sehingga aku bisa merasakan perasaan ini.

Kulihat dia berhenti mengelus wajahku. Entah mengapa perasaaan kecewa seketika menjalar menghinggapi hatiku. Rasanya ingin lebih lama, lebih lama lagi merasakan sentuhan lembutnya.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Gadis musim semi yang selalu ku ikuti langkahnya selama seminggu ini.

Kulihat dia kembali menitikkan air mata. Hatiku mencelos melihatnya. Seolah dapat merasakan kesedihannya. Kesakitannya. Itulah yang kini kurasakan.

Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dapat kurasakan liquid bening itu menyentuh wajahku. Tunggu ... Kenapa ini terasa nyata? Apa ini? Kulihat jiwaku mulai pudar, seperti serpihan debu ynag diterbangkan oleh angin. Jiwaku terasa mulai menghilang dari ujung kakiku. Kulihat Sakura sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Mungkin sekitar 5 cm. Mungkinkah ia ingin menciumku? Aarrggh sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini? Aku masih ingin melihatnya. Kami-sama tolong berikan aku kesempatan. Kini bagian tanganku pun mulai pudar. Hingga hanya menyisakan kepalaku. Dan dapat kulihat Sakura mengecup bibirku sekilas sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang dan tidak dapat lagi melihatnya.

Sasuke POV off

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura mengecup sekilas bibir Sasuke, layaknya dongeng putri tidur, Sang Pangeran Sekolahpun perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya. Sakura terbelalak tak percaya, melihat Sasuke yang bangun tiba-tiba. Wajahnya sudah merona hebat, layaknya buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

'Mungkinkah dia menyadarinya? Apa dia tau aku menciumnya? Baka ...!' Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sasuke yang telah sempurna membuka matanya, memposisikan dirinya duduk. Ia menoleh ke samping dan dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang dihiasi rona merah. Ia tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Semua kejadian yang dia lihat, bahkan yang baru saja Sakura lakukan. Semuanya masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk di ranjangnya dengan menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. Sakura dengan ragu memenuhi permintaan Sasuke.

Begitu Sakura sudah duduk di ranjang Sasuke, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan degup jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantung Sakura yang berdegup dengan kencang, sama seperti detak jantungnya saat ini. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya pada gadis musim semi yang selama seminggu ini telah menjaganya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, tolong lepaskan aku," ucap Sakura gugup.

"Diam Sakura, biarkan seperti ini sebentar. Kumohon ...," ucapnya lirih, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Ta-ta-tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau memelukku?" tanya Sakura masih dengan terbata-bata.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Ah Tidak. Aku rasa, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Kau bercanda Sasuke-san?" ucap Sakura lirih dan melepas pelukan Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun," ucap (perintahnya).

"Apa kau amnesia?" tanya Sakura polos dan memandang lekat wajah Sasuke.

"Baka, kalau aku amnesia mana mungkin aku mengenalimu," ucap Sasuke, seraya menyentil pelan jidat lebar Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Tapi ... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang aneh Sasuke-san?"

"Kun Sakura! Sasuke-kun," ucapnya kesal.

"Kau tau Sakura, selama seminggu ini aku terus berada di sampingmu. Aku tahu semuanya. Mulai dari kecelakaan, hingga kau menciumku," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona. Sakura pun sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia kembali merona karena penuturan Sasuke. Ia sangat malu. Ia masih tak bisa percaya, hingga Sasuke menceritakan semua kejadiannya dari awal hingga akhir di rumah sakit ini. Kejadian sebelum Sasuke siuman.

"Semua hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ku tau, tak pernah kulihat, tak pernah kurasa, tak pernah kupahami, sekarang aku mengetahuinya. Aku melihatnya. Aku merasakannya. Dan aku memahaminya. Karena aku di sisimu. Selalu di sisimu." Ucapan terakhir Sasuke, sukses membuat rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mendekap Sakura dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Sakura, arigatou. Atas semua yang kau lakukan selama ini. Aishiteru Sakura," bisiknya tepat di telinga gadis musim semi itu.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura mantap

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Di tengah suasana romantis itu, Sakura tersadar akan satu hal. Yaitu, pernyataan Sasuke, kalau ia selalu mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau kau selalu mengikutiku, apa itu artinya kau juga mengikutiku saat aku mandi?" tanya Sakura menyelidik. Ia mendelik ke arah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Eerrr, etto, ti-tidak Sakura ..., ucap Sasuke terbata.

"Kau bohong SASUKEEEEE!"

'Pletaakk'

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Sasuke. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, mengetahui kenyataan memalukan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa meringis dan tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sasuke-kun HENTAIIIIII." Teriakan menggelegar di seluruh rumah sakit konoha. #oke_yang_ini_lebay.

**FIN**

* * *

Yeeeeeyyyy, meski telat sehari, akhirnya bisa nge-post ff buat bday mom's Saku.

Happy Bday Mom's. Wish You All The Best. Moga langgeng ama papi Sasu,,, terus bikinin ade buat dd Sara ya #kedip-kedip centil

* * *

Yoosh Minna-san kalo bersedia RnR yach...Ga maksa kok ^_^

Kaya kata hezty senpai... author tanpa reader,,, bagai sayur tanpa garam...

Semoga berkenan RnR...

Arigatou

With Love,

Saita


End file.
